Es lo que yo no esperaba
by NayaLopez
Summary: Naya, tanto como Heather, reprimen un amor pensando que esto era solo atraccion ¿Que haran cuando se den cuenta que es mas que eso?.. La vida es una caja de pandoras que con el paso del tiempo se va abriendo.. Amor, odio, humor... ( ya dejando todo es un asco de resumen.. igual que el fic, pero al menos leanlo!)..
1. Chapter 1

Es mi primer Fic!.. asi que no sean malos.. bueno la verdad que este fic da asco.. dejen sus  
comentarios -.-  
espero que

Estábamos grabando la escena final de la primera temporada y creo que va de maravilla!, me encanta trabajar con todos, este grupo me ha alegrado desde que llegue al set, pero nunca imaginaria que al dia siguiente de mi visita encontraría a una de mis mejores amigas; si Heather Morris mas conocida como Hemo, fue tan rápido todo!  
(flashback)  
Estoy esperando a Zack para presentarme a mi nueva compañera de camerino y en la serie la nueva porrista que acompañaría a mi personaje; primero solo enseñaría unas coreografías del baile de ''Single Ladys'' de Beyonce , se hace tarde debería llegar ya hace como 40 minutos y él sabe bien que no me gusta esperar, la chica nueva es muy linda; se ve muy amigable la verdad es que tiene algo que me atrae pero no se qué.

**X: Hola Naya!, ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**N: Oh, me asustaste Elma!-**le extendí la mano a la dulce limpiadora sonrió y claro, le devolví la sonrisa-**Es que estoy esperando a Zack debemos salir enseguida asi que.. aquí me ves**!- le dije sonriente.

**E: Ah, esta bien limpiare el piso ya que no queda nadie, si?**

**N: Te prometo que no molestare!-**dije tímidamente pero con un tono un tanto de niña.

Ella empezó a hacer su trabajo y yo me quede parada como una roca para no molestarla, se fue pero el piso todavía estaba mojado asi que opte por seguir quedándome allí, luego escuche una voz detrás de mí, me voltee bruscamente y cai sin previo aviso al suelo golpeándome la cadera. '**'OUCH, joder!''**. **''Oye esos no son los modales para una dama!, te darian dos oscares si hubieras filmado eso''- dijo Zack**

**N:¿Qué haces ahí parado criticándome? Ven y ayudame! -** me levanto y me sente en una de las sillas.

**Z: ¿Que buscabas en el suelo? Un arete o tu sentido del humor?-**rio Zack.

N**: jaja, mejor cállate!.. oyee.. y la chica?-**pregunte.

**Z: Ah.. bueno…**

**H: Aquí estoy! Perdón, lo siento, es que la puerta de mi auto no cerraba. Soy Heather Morris, encantada de conocerte.. emmm..**

**N: Naya! Soy naya.. y mucho gusto también. Jeje..-** Me quede unos segundos mirando esos bellos ojos azules claros, wauu.. si que eran hermosos.. JO! Concentrate Naya!-me dije a mi misma. -**¿Ya nos Vamos?.**

**Z: Ah.. cierto lo siento.**

**N: Es mejor que el restaurante sea bueno Zack porque estuve aquí esperándote hace hora y media!-**dije entre risas.

Heather tampoco tardo en mostrar esas hermosas facciones lo cual me encantaron, me agrada, fuimos en el coche de Zack no tan lujoso pero eso si, era muy comodo y espacioso. Al llegar salimos del auto y entramos siguiendo al mesero que se porto muy bien. El lugar era rustico y eso lo hacía único allí, charlamos de lo que sería la serie y comente mucho de lo que sabía hacer, Heather también hablo; ella era bailarina, tuvo giras con Beyonce y tuvo muchos más trabajos; esa chica sí que sabia socializar.

Z**: Naya! Que tal estas? Ya no te duele nada?**

**N: nopi..**

**H: que te paso?**

**Z: jjaja se cayo, deberías haberla visto y creo que rompio el piso por lo gorda que esta!**

N**: callate!-** dije y le di un golpecito en su hombro.-Oye** Heather y como estas tomando esto **(dije para cambiar de tema)**, por lo que oí te contrataron para enseñar una coreo y luego quedaste como extra!n eso si que es genial!**

**H: jaja.. hey! Dime Hemo o heath! Estamos entre amigos no?, ¿Qué mejor forma de comenzar una amistad?, ah y por lo que dijiste estuve pensando mucho en aceptar esto porque dentro de poco se viene otra gira de beyonce en el cual estaba incluida pero opte.. opte por ser actriz además podre bailar; lo que mas me gusta! Jeje..**

**N:(**okey habla rápido y solo entendí las primeras líneas**) ok.. Hemo?.. si creo que puedo acostumbrarme..-** nose porque pero ese comentario la hizo reir.

Zack nos dejo en el set para que pudiéramos ir en nuestros respectivos coches, ya se hacía de noche y yo caminaba junto a ella hablábamos del clima y lo bueno que sería trabajar juntas, la verdad que si estaba entusiasmada de comenzar y había algo en Heather que me hacía sentir bien; sabía que podía confiar en ella. Nos despedimos; le pase la mano para que la apretara pero ella me abrazo fuertemente e hizo que se me cayeran las llaves, nos separamos y nos agachamos al mismo tiempo para recogerlos, chocamos las manos y nos golpeamos la cabeza lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara, nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos por un rato y ella fue la que rompió el silencio incomodo.

H:** Me agradas!..**

**N: Tu también me caes bien...**

**H: bueno.. tu también te caes..-** dijo haciendo que me ría. Nos despedimos de nuevo y por fin nos subimos a nuestros respectivos autos.

(Fin del flashback)

Si, hoy festejaremos en la casa de Amber. su casa es super grande y tiene muchas habitaciones.. Ahí viene Hemo estamos ansiosas por ir juntas; o eso creía, usaremos su auto.

Hemo:

''ahí esta ella, no quiero verla, no la podre mirar, debo aclarar mi mente y si..¿No voy a la fiesta? Creo que naya se molestaría, pero es por ella que no quiero ir.. esto esta cada día mas raro, desde que la conocí pude aguantar esto ¿Por qué ahora? Ok.. me está mirando, piensa Heather piensa''..

**H: Hola Naya-** dijo tímidamente mirando al suelo.

**N: Hola Hemo, ¿Ocurre algo?- **dije mirándola tiernamente.

**H: No, no pasa nada… creo que estoy cansada, voy al remolque.**

**N: ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Así podemos estar al día con lo que llevaremos a la fiesta y si quieres podemos ir de compras. Ah.. y también..**

**H:Quiero estar sola Naya.- **dijo secamente, solo asentí y ella se dirigió sin saludar a nadie, ¿Qué le está ocurriendo?, se que le pasa algo y no soporto verla triste. Voy junto a los muchachos que ya estaban hablando de la esperada fiesta en la casa de playa de Amber. Creo que este día será largo.. muy largo..

Estoy en casa empacando para la fiesta, estaremos allí dos días, si dos hermosos días!, así que debo empacar cepillos, ropa, bikinis y muchas cosas más como mi jabón, creo que será el mejor fin de semana, Hemo me dijo que ella llegaría en 15 minutos y ya estoy preparada. Escucho el timbre y salgo con mi pequeña maleta, ''**estas linda''** es lo único que pude articular, ella solo quedo en silencio viéndome de pie a cabeza, ''**segura que estas bien Heather?- h: ESTOY BIEN NAYA.**- claramente ese fue un no. Subimos a su auto y todo el trayecto estuvimos en silencio, empecé a tararear mi música favorita hasta que por fin pude ver la hermosa playa y la casa grande. Bajamos las dos maletas; la mía y la de ella, Hemo entro rápido a saludar a todos los presentes, estaban Lea, Amber, Mark, Kevin, Chris, Cory y Chord, los otros no tardan en llegar.

Estoy poniendo mis cosas en la habitación mientras Naya Saluda a los otros, entro al baño para ponerme mi bikini, hago lo posible para alejarme de ella, así tal vez estos pensamientos raros s irán y volveré a mi vida normal, la verdad no sé que me ocurre. Entro al baño para ponerme mi bikini, luego de un rato salgo al porche para tomar aire fresco, estamos en la playa no? Hay que festejar.

A:** Hemo, dame tus llaves.- **escuche decir. Me voltee y exclame.

**H: Que? Porque? Para que? A caso quieres robarme?.**

A**: Deja de decir estupideces y dámelos, se bien que cuando estas al tope te da por jugar carreras con Mark. Y es mi fiesta y no quiero heridos así que.. Guardare sus llaves.**

**H: y si hay una emergencia?.. Si muere emm.. si se lastima.. Ok, no se me ocurre nada, pero si encuentro tu escondite me lo llevo.**

**A: bueno.. Creo que no lo encontraras, se guardar bien las cosas.**

Ok, se ha llevado mis llaves, ¿Qué más puedo pedir?, veo a todos irse al baño para cambiarse pero Naya ya salió con un bikini rojo que le queda muy bien es tan lida, me está sonriendo y por instinto le sonrió, creo que me he estado portando del asco con ella, no quiero dejar de perder a mi amiga.

**N: Hemo? Tierra llamando a la rubia.. pit put pit.. jaja. Ya despierta Hemo!.**

**H: Que? Que? Quien murió?, ahh los siento es que estaba pensando en todo lo que hemos trabajado y..**

**N: deja de pensar en eso que vinimos para divertirnos.. oye estas muy linda, ese color combina con tus ojos, los dos son lindos.-**(Fuck! ¿Qué dijo?,.. rápido di algo.-** ¿Lindo dia no?-** eso es lo único que se te ocurrió decir? Está bien soy una cabezona.

**N: Emm.. si, eso creo-** por favor! Por que se nota tanto cuando estoy roja! Vamos esconde tu cara; mira al piso no lo se! Has algo, esta bien, bajo mi mirada pero lo único que hago es bajarla observando mientras la figura de naya.

**N: Hey.. te pasa algo? Creo que has estado actuando raro esta semana, ¿hice algo malo?-** claro que no!, soy yo la estúpida que no sabe lo que está pasando.

**H: ¿vamos con los chicos?-** Naya solo asiente nos vamos a la playa. Esto si que es hermoso, como es que Amber consiguió esto?

Estoy recostada cerca de la piscina en una toalla con unos lentes de sol oscuros, no pudimos salir afuera porque los paparazis nos encontraron, están todos en el agua; naya está jugando entretenidamente con Mark y Kevin, Mark empuja a Kevin al agua y se tira sobre naya lo que provoca que se sumerjan y salgan disparando risas, Dios! Debo dejar de mirarlos, total.. Naya está bien acompañada, cierro mis ojos y descanso un poco. De repente siento a alguien intentando despertarme.

**N: Hey! Hemo, vamos al agua no seas aguafiestas solo una rato.. por favor! Vamos..-** sabe que cuando pone esa cara consigue lo que quiere, un tono me hace volver a la realidad y ella se calla, cojo mi celular y atiendo.

**H: Hola?**

**T: Hey preciosa!, perdona que no vaya pero sabes como es este asunto, debo arreglar cosas pendientes y.. te amo discúlpame por todo, juro que si podía estaría ahí cerca de ti y..**

**H: ajajja.. para! Que ya me has pedido disculpas como 54 veces!**. **Sabes que también te amo, y no importa podemos estar juntos cuando regrese, esperare para que me de muchos besos de consuelo.. pero eso si la próxima te vienes conmigo!**

T: **ok, es que.. bueno no importa.**

**H: estas bien?..- **Me doy cuenta de que Naya esta atenta a mi conversación lo que me incomoda bastante**. **

**T: si, Oye la próxima vez que vayamos de vacaciones quiero ir a una playa nudista!ajaj**

**H: Perdón pero eso de ir a una playa nudista no se te va cumplir..**

**T: Porque no?, ya estaba ilusionado, hasta me imaginaba el lugar..**

**H: Creo que no solo estas imaginando el lugar jaja.. no quiero ir, pero para que vacaciones si podemos estar en casa?**

**T: Me gusta mas tu propuesta.. jaja**

**T: oye saluda a todo.. Besos te amo!**

**H: yo también te amo bye.**

Al colgar veo como Naya me mira, se da cuenta que la miro y me da una sonrisa -**OK, vamos.-** Después de largas charlas entramos a darnos una ducha y luego empieza la fiesta, cerramos todo con llave, también ponemos las cortinas, todos están tomando, ahora Kevin, Mark empiezan a dar una charla, quiero ir al baño porque me siento mal; vuelven esos pensamientos que había dejado hace unas horas, entro y me mojo la cara, estoy un poco mareada no he tomado mucho ..

Al salir me dirijo al salón por el pasillo y me encuentro con Chris y me pregunta dónde está el baño, sigo caminando hasta que choco de frente con alguien y caemos al piso, estoy sobre Naya y ella me sonríe, no aguanto más y empiezo a besarla.

-  
Wooo.. -.- dejen sus criticas.. creo que subire toda de una.. ya tengo varios capitulos pero solo quiero saber si este fic tendra futuro..  
la verdad que a mi me gustan mas los romances prohibidos.. osea he estado leyendo muchos fic.. y los que mas me han llamado la atencion fueron los de Alumna/maestra, vamos! quien no quiere eso? un romance con tu profe y quitar una A! ok... soy una maldita depravada..

VAMOS! DEJEN COMENTARIos para saber si alzare mas.. bye bye! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Traigo por fin el 2 capitulo u.u aunque no paso mas de 1 dia.. quiero agradecer a mi primer y unico comentario!..** GRACIAS andreastorm4! jja al menos gracias por leer.. **bueno ya basta! sigo.. no podia esperar que haya comentarios porque queria alzar ya esto.

La estoy besando y me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, así que me separo de ella y corro hacia las escaleras sin decirle nada.

Heather?Que es lo que paso? debo ir con ella y hablar. Mejor lo hago luego de entrar al baño, me siento confundida y mareada.

¿Pero quién rayos usaría este jabón? Huele peor que ese vago que quiso tomarse una foto conmigo

Salgo de allí menos mareada para hablar con Heather, entro al salón y mis ojos la encuentran.

**N: hey! Heather! Debemos hablar.  
H: oh! Hola nay-nay, quieres un poquito?  
N: te tomaste toda esa botella?  
H: no grites! ¿Porque te tambaleas?**

**N: eres tú! Estas borracha? Dios Heather!****  
****H:shuuu.. Cállate y juguemos con ellos.**  
Me lleva a donde se encuentran los chicos jugando a la botella.  
**H:me toca girar la botella, a un lado.**  
Wau, la volteó con fuerza, paró en Dianna y...  
**D: Lea?!****  
****Mark: por fin! Algo hot, háganlo!**

**D: estas loco mark! Deja de actuar como tu personaje!. Creo que ya estas borracho.****  
****L: vamos Di, sabias que tenía que pasar algo asi y decidiste jugar! Solo espero que no te enamores de mi! jajaj****  
****D: deja de decir estupideces.. wauu si que eres narcisista! jajaja**

**Lea: ok, a la voz de tres.****  
****Una...dos...tres.**  
Ok, su beso fue patético, después de unas cuantas copas y muchas vueltas a la botella; lo cual fue muy divertido, todos murieron en un sueño menos Kevin, Hemo ,Dianna y yo. Mientras veo a Heather hablando contenta con los chicos yo me divierto con una copa; muevo mis dedos por la boca de la copa haciendo que de vez en cuando se produzca un sonido hermoso, sigo pensando en lo que paso con ella, fue raro, pero me siento sumamente confundida porque me ha estado ignorando y creo que esto no será nada fácil.

Heather se para y se despide de los chicos, sube las escaleras, aprovecho y me despido también de los chicos excusándome diciendo que tengo mucho sueño que ayer no dormí nada..

Al llegar al pasillo veo como la puerta de la habitación que compartiríamos se cierra y la abro rápidamente, llego a solo unos metros de ella y cierro la puerta, ella se da la vuelta exaltada por el ruido de este, me mira un segundo.

**N: Ok Hemo.. creo que debemos hablar..**

**H: Descuida nay-nay yo usare otra toalla..-**dijo distrayéndose con uno de los hilos de su chaqueta.

**N: Que? No es eso! Pero por favor Hemo! Tu!. Tu me besaste!**

**H: Y? tu no lo impediste! Esto es toda tu culpa.. o de quien mas es Naya? De el?-** dijo señalando a la nada, está bien, esta dopada.

**N: Pero.. pero.. Dios estas borracha! Cuanto bebiste? **

**H: Que? Oye cuantas Nayas hay? Y a quien bese?-** dijo un poco mareada.

**N: he?.. ah estas mareada, siéntate, ven que te ayudo.**

Heather se acerca más a mí, siento como mi respiración se hace entrecortada, trate de alejarme pero me toma fuertemente el rostro en sus manos y me acaricia la mejilla, corta el poco espacio que había entre nuestras bocas y me dio un delicado beso, luego se volvió más pasional, por mas que quería no podía soltarme, me dirigió hacia la cama de nuestra habitación, me dejo en la cama y empezó a besarme, por un momento deje que me besara, esta jugando y es a causa de la borrachera, me seguia sujetando mis manos, el celular de Heather empezó a sonar y ella atendió con un ''hola amor'', con voz de ebria, lo cual me hizo volver a la realidad, me separe de Heather y Salí rápido por la puerta, me dirijo al salón y creo que los chicos no se dieron cuenta, por suerte, voy a sentarme debajo de la palmera y me quedo sentada ahí con la compañía de la luna y las estrellas.

Siento mis mejillas mojadas por tanto llanto, aunque sea un estúpido juego se que esta mal, ya no puedo contenerme mis lagrimas salen sin sentido, soy una estúpida ¿Que me está pasando! ¿Qué rayos ocurre? Creo que mañana no se acordara de nada, pero déjenmelo a mí que yo se lo hare recordar, le dije que no tomara tanto, y si yo no entraba? Se acostaría con otra persona del cats?  
**A: Naya? ¿Qué te pasa?**- me asuste al darme cuenta de que Amber estaba detrás de mi mirándome fijamente, se acerco hacia mí y me abrazo por unos segundos y luego se aparto y me volvió a mirar.

**N: na.. nada.. **

**A: No parece que haya pasado nada..**

**N: es que.. –** trato de decir una mentira y digo lo primero que pasa por mi cabeza-** se murió mi Tío abuelo y..**

**A: Dios! No me digas que Heather te ha mandado para que me robes las llaves de su auto! Esa si que no cambia! Espera que la encuentre y..**

**N: No, enserio, no quiero las llaves de nadie, solo quiero estar sola aunque sea unos minutos..- **se aleja hasta que para en la puerta y se da media vuelta.

**A: oye cuando entres puedes..**

**N: No, creo que dormiré hoy en la hamaca que se encuentra ahí.. quiero observar las estrellas- **que cursi.. pero la verdad es que no quiero observar las estrellas solo me quedare por que no quiero encontrarme con Heather, todavía esta borracha, pero que estoy diciendorayos! Dios dame fuerzas.. somos tan cercanas por eso le dire lo que hiso , ella tiene novio!, no puede ir besando a cualquiera por ahí, La verdad el tipo ni me interesa pero esta haciendo mal en engañarlo, pero Heather es buenísima solo es por culpa del alcohol, es la persona más linda, la mejor persona del mundo, si, si creo que el alcohol es la causante de esto..lo que es raro fue uando nos besamos , nos conectamos al besarnos ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Pss.. el alcohol creo que es la cuasante de todo! Nunca mas volveré a tomar! Jajaja nah mentira eso es imposible, Dios Naya! Te ries sola!. Me acuesto en la hamaca y mis ojos se cierran por arte de magia..

Mis ojos se abren y siento una jaqueca enorme!, despierto en la gran habitación de invitados de Amber pero.. y mi compañera de cuarto?, de pronto todo vuelve a mi mente mientras me daba una ducha de agua fría; yo sobre naya, ella tratando de hablar y yo haciéndome de la desentendida y ella corriendo tras cerrar la puerta, que tonta, desde cuando tomo?.

Bajo al salón y todos los chicos ya están allí, desayunando menos la persona a quien estaba buscando.

**K: Hey! Por fin despertó la bella durmiente!**

**C: Bueno no es la única que se despierta tarde.-** Dijo refiriéndose a los que faltaban.

**D: Oye Heath ven a comer!, espero que tengas hambre porque pude poner a prueba mis dotes de cocinera!**

**H: Humm.. Huele muy rico.. pero y los otros chicos?**

**A: Como ya había dicho Cory; Todos están durmiendo.** Dijo sonriendo y metiendo su comida a la boca.-**No los culpo, yo no querría despertar temprano en un sábado.**

**H: Si.. pero.. Naya no está en mi cuarto.. y tampoco está aquí!-** dije pareciendo lo mas normal posible.

**A: Ah.. Ella estaba muy mal anoche, ¿No te conto? Dijo que su tío abuelo, no se, murió.. estaba devastada.. sus ojos llenos de lagrimas me sentí muy mal y me fui junto a ella, intente calmarla y me dijo que dormiría afuera, es mejor que no la molestemos, duerme como un bebe.. **

**H: ok..-**Dios me siento tan tonta!,su pariente murió y yo comportándome como una estúpida, o aunque ni siquiera sabia que Naya tenia un tio abuelo. Pero no, no puede ser ella me había que sus parientes estaban muertos y que tenia la suerte de seguir con sus padres y abuelos, contando también con su hermana, tal vez se le paso. Así que está decidido, intentare arreglar las cosa; si es posible. ¿Porque tuve que tomar tanto?, no puedo ser más estúpida?, y donde rayos deje mi teléfono?, si, esto es un lio.. tengo que hablar de alguna forma con ella y tratar de volver a lo que éramos; si ella me lo permite. Mañana por la mañana partiremos de nuevo para los Ángeles y para ese entonces debemos aparentar que nada paso.

Estoy comiendo unos waffles que Diana nos preparó; si que es una buena cocinera. De pronto veo como desliza la puerta y se dirige al cuarto, los chicos me dicen que la deje sola por un momento, les hago caso y me quedo a terminar mi desayuno.

La veo bajar por las escaleras, se ve tan bien y va hacia la cocina, busca algo en la alacena lo que hace que se pare en puntillas y que su figura se acentúe más; saca unos cereales y los deja sobre la mesa, todos estamos atentos a lo que hace, quita una caja de leche de la nevera y lo pone en un tazón, alza su mirada y se da cuenta de que la estamos observando, se sienta prueba un bocado de su cereal y nos mira de nuevo.

**N: ok, que traman? O me veo tan sexy? Dijo mostrando una sonrisa**

**L: lo sentimos, es que pensamos que..**

**Harry: Estas bien?-** interrumpió Harry a Lea.

**N: ya se me paso-** dijo tranquila

**A: seguro que estas bien?.- **Naya me miro por un segundo.

**N: haa.. eso..-**dije tranquila-** estoy más que bien, porque creo que estará en un mejor lugar, la vida sigue y eso suele pasar.-**dije

**CHord:osea que bailaras sobre mi tumba cuando yo muera?.**

**N:jaja dalo por hecho, vamos chicos no me pasa nada.-** dijo mirándome mientras metía un bocado de su desayuno a su boca.

**H: Enserio Naya?-**dijo sin apartar su mirada de la mía, , bajo su mirada al tazón semi lleno y se dirigió a traer más leche, se sentó de nuevo y dijo ''**si''** Salio al porche donde estaban algunos chicos listos para pasear en el auto por la playa, fue a su cuarto a ponerse su traje de baño para pasar la hermosa tarde con todos

Esta bien, estoy asustada porque el chofer ahora es Mark y de repente le da por pensar que el auto es un submarino y se va hacia la orilla rozando el agua, ahora estoy arrepentida de no haber ido con Dianna en la otra camioneta.

**N: oye! ¿No puedes irte como las personas normales y te alejas del agua?**-dije mirando a Mark  
**M: estamos aquí para divertirnos naya. Si quisiera que alguien me diga lo que tengo que hacer traería a mi madre**

**K: jaja tranquila naya, ya estamos por llegar.**  
Cuando Kevin dijo eso me tranquilizo, y minutos después de eso llegamos a un punto donde no había gente; solo nosotros, sacamos el canasto en donde guardamos emparedados, jugos, cervezas y muchos otros aperitivos, de pronto Dianna me invita a jugar al fresby, estamos arrojándolo cada vez más lejos y de pronto lo tiro tan lejos, esto hace que Dianna corra y se caiga. Voy corriendo rápido as ver si esta bien.

**N: oye mientras inspeccionas la tierra ire a tomar sol- **dije echando muchas carcajadas.

**D: ya te dije que te odio? Jaja.. al menos ayúdame!.**

**N: oye estoy en mis vacaciones, yo no trabajo..**

**D: jaja esta me las pagas! Solo me lo doble no pasa nada.**

**N: enserio ya levantate, o quieres caracolas para hacer una cadena del amor y dármela?**

**D: ya quisieras eso, pero no. No es que sea mala.. pero estas bien fea.**

**N: eso lo dices tu! Ya me voy.. y cuando me vaya no me mires el trasero.. **

**D: Ni loca!**

Estoy con Mark y Jenna hablando de las grabaciones de la segunda temporada y la verdad que hablar de trabajo en estoy dias me agobia. Veo como Naya deja a Dianna y se dirije hacia una de las toallas que se encuentra más lejos de los chicos para tomar sol, aprovechare para aclarar asuntos con ella.

Estoy recostada en una de las toallas tomando sol, ¿cómo creen que conseguí este bronceado? ¿ocultándome debajo de mi cama? La verdad hacia eso cuando mis padres hablaban del coco, el monstruo come personas.

De pronto siento como alguien me tapa el sol y abro mis ojos de par en par al ver quien era; Hemo.  
**N: me tapas la luz**.  
**h: lindo día no?**-la interrumpo.

**N:eso a que viene rubita?**..

**H: mira, no se lo que paso, creo que estaba borracha y no medí mis actos sabes que te quiero mucho y no quiero perder esta amistad y...****  
****N: no te das cuenta Heather? No paso nada.. estaba triste por lo de mi tío y..**

**H: yo se que eso no es cierto**..

**N mira piensa lo que quieras, pero Heather la amistad que tenemos jamás se arruinara por una noche de borrachera y no le cuentes a nadie ok? estamos en nuestras mini vacaciones, vamos a disfrutarlas, que esa estúpida noche quede en el olvido ok?****  
****H: ok, eres la mejor amiga naya y no quiero perderte.**- dijo ella mirándome a los ojos.  
**N: si ya..  
H: por si acaso no viste mi celular?**

**N: hmm.. lo cogiste ayer a la noche para hablar con Taylor..**

**H: dios que le habre…**  
Pensamiento Hemo: Ahora lo recuerdo! Que estúpida!  
flashback:

Naya esta debajo de mi y suena mi teléfono, lo contesto ''Hola amor'', veo a Naya salir y me tiro a la cama frustrada..

**T: Y? como esta la fiesta?**

**H: lo arruinaste! Lo iba a hacer con ella y tu interrumpiste! No puedes ser mas inoportuno?**

**T: Heather? Que dices? Estas borracha?**

**H: Que te importa! Estaba pasándola tan bien!**

**T: dios! Te prohíbo que bebas mas! O..**

**H: O que Papa?-** dije colgando y tirando el teléfono.

**( fin del flashback)**

**N: si olvídalo, y vayamos junto a los chicos**.- la tomo de la mano y la levanto del suelo.

La pasamos genial con los chicos era una tarde tan agradable y la verdad que me esforcé para olvidar esa noche, pero debo darme cuenta que Hemo esta mejor, no tiene ni resaca y eso que se intoxico con el alcohol. Volvimos a la casa de playa de Amber para dormir porque a la mañana regresábamos a los Ángeles, esta vez sí dormí con mi compañera, nos levantamos a la 6 para empacar de nuevo. Volví con Heather en su auto y me dejo en mi apartamento.

El trayecto de vuelta a casa fue silencioso, hablamos de si la serie seria un éxito o no. Debemos empezar a rodar la segunda temporada; en dos días debemos volver al set, Heather estaba muy pensativa.

* * *

YA! asco! hey! esta vez espero sus comentarios!  
Cuando empece a hacer este fic era porque no tenia nada que hacer.. cuando mi madre viene y espia le digo que es tarea y me deja tranquila.. ahora me dice que tengo mucha tarea pero nunca imprimo nada.. ademas de eso dice que tengo que hacer ejercicio: que es eso? se come?=?.. mi madre si que esta loca.. no cree cuando le digo que el pony que guardo en mi ropero es el que ronca a la noche! Dios! esa no es mi madre...  
ya dejando la yerba que me estoy fumando.. quiero reviews.. ya chau.. voy a ir a comer ''ejercicio'' bye bye


End file.
